


Cherry Ice Pops

by Diamond_Mind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 10 year old Steve, 12 year old Bucky, Firescapes, First Kiss, I looked this stuff up so I'm technically not wrong, Just a bunch of first, Lip Licking, M/M, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, No regerts, Not even one little letter, Young Love, cherries, ice pops, it's short, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Mind/pseuds/Diamond_Mind
Summary: Bucky and Steve enjoy some cherry ice pops and things get heated and it's not because of the heat.





	Cherry Ice Pops

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, please don't hate-too much. Any and all mistakes are mine.

"Buuuck! It's too hot!"

"Well, if ya quit ya whining maybe wouldn't be as hot."

Steve pouted, his cherry stained lips jutting out at Bucky. 

"Your mean, Buck."

"And your actin' like a baby."

Steve huffed and went back to licking at the cherry ice pop in his hand.

They were out on the firescape trying to catch some of the scares summer breeze. Steve's mom had left some time ago for her shift, but not before getting them some cherry ice pops.

Bucky had rolled up his brown trousers just below his knees and unbuttoned his shirt in hopes of cooling off a bit more. Steve had worn his khaki shorts that went just above his knobby knees and a simple light cotton shirt that had a couple red stains from the melting ice pop.

Bucky chuckled at the sight, catching the attention of the tiny blonde. He turned to him, narrowing his baby blues.

"What's so funny, huh?"

Bucky smirked, "Nothin'. Just that ya don't know how ta eat an ice pop without getting it everywhere like a baby."

Steve glared at him, the ice pop dripping some more onto his hand and shirt.

"I ain't no baby, Buck," Steve grouched, licking at his pop.

Bucky watched the movement of Steve's tiny red stained tongue as it licked a stripe up the cold pop. There was a slurping noise as he latched his puffy pink lips around the base of the pop trying to slurp up all the melting syrup. Bucky swallowed hard at the sight.

It hadn't always been this way, it had happened over a year ago just over two months of his eleventh birthday, he started getting weird fuzzy feelings whenever he was around Steve. He had asked his mom about it, not outright, just what it meant to get all fuzzy inside around a person. His mother had told him that only a special person could make someone feel like that and it meant he was changing, maturing.

He really didn't know what to make of it so he tried to ignore the feeling whenever he could. But it had become harder as time went on. Steve grew, not by much, but there were small, noticeable changes, he now stood a little ways below Bucky's shoulder, he was still thin and his baby fat had yet to fully disappear giving his face a youthful roundness, his lips had plumped to those of a porcelain doll, and his eyes stood out amongst his pale skin, framed by long dark lashes. He was just so pretty.

Bucky shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, returning his attention to his half eaten ice pop. 

"Hey, Buck?"

"Yeah, Steve?" Bucky didn't bother turning to him, too busy trying to prevent the melting syrup from landing on his bare chest.

"Do ya-do ya think I'll grow s'more?" Steve's voice had waivered a bit prompting Bucky to turn to him.

"Whaddaya mean? Course yer'll grow, you'll be the biggest of 'em all," Bucky assured, smiling at Steve, but Steve didn't look assured instead he looked even more troubled.

"S'not what I mean," Steve said, giving his pop a small lick.

Bucky was about to ask what he meant when Steve continued. "I mean, do ya think I'll grow like you?"

"Whaddaya mean 'like me'?"

"Ya know, tall, strong, muscled, good lookin'," Steve listed offhandedly, breaking off a piece of his pop.

Bucky's ego swelled a bit at the indirect compliments not noticing the way Steve's cheeks heated up a bit. 

Steve wasn't wrong he had built a bit of muscle definition helping his father down at the factory, his baby fat for the most part was all gone from the hard labor, his jawline had gotten some definition same with his cheekbones, his dark hair had grown to the point that he could brush it back, and his steel grey eyes were startling. And if the way girls blushed and boys glared when he came their way was anything to go by then he'd say he was pretty damn fine.

But he tried playing it cool, "Ah, Steve yer just sayin' tha-"

"I'm bein' serious, Buck! You know the way girls look at ya. The way they giggle when ya greet 'em or even so much as glance their way," Steve said angrily, chomping at his pop and then wincing at the cold pain shooting through his teeth.

"Steve, yer already the best looking guy I know. Charles McGraw ain't got nothin' on ya and that's sayin' somethin'," Bucky tried biting into his pop, savoring the way the cold ice melted on his tongue.

"That's not sayin' somethin', Buck! You and I both know girls would rather have McGraw chatting them up then some thin asthmatic kid who can barely lift a sack of flour an inch off the ground!" Steve shot back, his face flushing in anger as he took another bite, this time more carefully.

"Steve, c'mon, yer a catch and just 'cuz the girls don't see that doesn't mean they won't ever will. They'll come around, don't worry. And if they don't they'll be missin' out on what a great guy ya are." Buck tried again, finishing off his pop and tossing the stick between the bars of the firescape.

"Ya really think so?" Steve answered his voice softening.

"I know so, Stevie," Bucky said, wrapping his right arm around Steve's thin shoulders and bringing him in for a side hug.

Steve finished off his ice pop and placed the stick next to him on the firescape grate before fully turning to Bucky and wrapping his willowy arms around Bucky's chest and nuzzling into his neck, Bucky in turn wrapping his arms around Steve. This wasn't uncommon for them, though Steve was a firecracker he was a very affectionate person with those he loved, he always craved touches for the very sole reason that he was insecure and Bucky would happily satisfy this if it meant being near Steve.

Steve pulled back a bit to look up at Bucky, through the thick tangle of his lashes and gave him a small cherry stained smile, cheeks tinged a beautiful pink.

And that's how James Buchanan Barnes lost it and leaned down to touch those smiling lips with his own. It was a small soft peck that only lasted a few seconds, but Bucky swore it lasted longer.

When he pulled back, Steve's eyes were wide and his cheeks were even redder. He went to say something before Bucky planted his lips on his again, applying a bit of pressure, earning a small gasp from Steve before his arms tightened around his chest.

They pulled away, only a few inches, panting, their breathes mingling between them. Staring at one another, steel grey meeting baby blue, pupils blown wide and cheeks burning.

They didn't say anything as they regained their breath and went back in locking lips, softly. Bucky carefully ran his tongue over Steve's bottom lip eliciting a small mewl from Steve that only drove him more. He began leaning forward causing Steve to unwind his arms from his chest and lean back on them as Bucky continued crawling over him.

Eventually, Bucky was hovering over Steve in between his legs, his arms on either side of him and their lips locked in a steady rhythm.

They parted once again, staring at one another, panting heavily.

"Buck?" Steve whispered, licking his lips.

Bucky eyed the red stained tongue as it poked out from plump lips, licking his own lips as well, before leaning forward again and licking at Steve's lips slowly, laving them before gently taking it between his teeth and biting gently, eliciting a small moan from Steve.

Bucky let go of the lip and looked at Steve, he was gorgeous, his lips were plump and red from the kissing and biting, his cheeks were dusted beautifully with pink, eyes dark and half lidded, tangled lashes brushing his cheeks with every blink, his chest was heaving from every breath he took and his arms were shaking.

Bucky slowly got off him pulling him along, as he sat back against the brick wall of the complex and settled the smaller boy a top his thighs, Steve's arms and legs immediately encircling his neck and waist, respectively.

They looked straight into each other’s eyes, having a silent conversation before Steve gave a small nod and Bucky immediately chased his lips 'til they connected.

Bucky ran his tongue over Steve's bottom lip again, poking at the entrance before Steve slowly parted them. Bucky's tongue shooting into his mouth, carefully prodding around until his tongue found Steve's and he slowly began caressing it, coaxing it to do more.

Steve moaned softly at the feeling and slowly their tongues began a sliding against one another. Bucky groaned as he tasted the cherry pop on Steve's tongue. His hands settling on Steve's hips, squeezing every now and then.

Bucky parted, being mindful of Steve's harsh breathing, too long without air and Steve would go into an asthma attack.

He pecked at Steve's lips a couple more times before finally speaking.

"C'mon, don't want ya to have an attack, let's go back inside, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you don't mind leave comments and kudos. I really appreciate them, even if there small they're important to me


End file.
